Camp Krouse
by One who turns - Untiled edit
Summary: Ginny and Draco are both working and Pennsylvanian summer camp Camp Krouse, but when two nosey campers decide that there is just too much unresolved sexual tension, they'll be in for more than they'd ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, here's that old camp fanfic. It's got very short chapters, but I planned for it to be a light kind of summer read.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**-**

"Okay, guys, split up into your groups!" Ginny called to the mass of human mosquitoes grinning at her cheerily. Moments later, she smiled at her handiwork, viewing the four groups of eight girls or boys, each midget in their Camp Krouse t-shirts and ugly miniature baseball caps or kerchiefs. She smirked at the munchkins, and then became 'evil Ginnikins' and barked; "_MARCH MARCH MARH!_" pointing toward the buses parked on the dirt and gravel path.

No one moved.

"Yo, Gin!" Spoke up one of the older girls (13 in a group of 11-13 year olds, most being 11 or 12, a total of four being 13, three of which were guys), waving her hand, lazily.

Ginny mentally scowled, "Yes, Melissa?" she sighed.

"Do I seriously have to tent with these dweebs?" She jerked a thumb at the 11- and 11-and-a-half year-olds behind her, "I mean... there _are_ ten of us..." She crossed her arms and propped them on her hips.

"Ten?" Ginny was jerked out of her orderly perfection. She did a quick head count and scowled. "Dame, go back to your group with Jeremy and them! Mel, take his place with the girls, and Amy, you move with Mel, too." Now the groups were perfect: eight each.

"Ginny!" A little blonde girl ran up behind Ginny, puffing and clutching an inhaler. The poor sickly girl grabbed onto Ginny for support, "You forgot _me_!" she whined. Ginny groaned as some of the kids snickered.

"Okay Ellie... you switch with Mel."

Mel scowled at Ginny. "She's. A. _TEN year old_," she growled out between clenched teeth.

"Shut up, Mel, you're rooming with me," Ginny shot back.

Mel smirked, appreciatively, "Ha, I knew you weren't such a b-"

"_DON'T say it!_" Ginny and some others shouted.

"A _BILLIONAIRE_!" Mel and even more others yelled louder. Everyone burst into giggles at their inside joke, and Ginny dropped her facade of anger.

"Okay, everyone: up and out!" She shouted. The kids bent to pick up their bags and mess kits. "Wait!" She shouted again, calling back Mel and some other early-leavers. She took out a packet of papers to a chorus of groans. "Shut up, it shouldn't take long." She took a deep breath, "Okay: Mel, Teddy Bear, Dame, Austin, Jeremy, Mitch, Nick, Jamie, Jesse, and Jenny, Sara, Kimi, Lils, Mini Me, Step, Base, and Kelly hitch a ride with me. The rest of you go with the _late_ escort." She smirked as some of her kids snickered.

"Gin-_EEEEEEEE!_" A pair of arms clutched around her throat from behind.

"Clairy," Ginny coughed out, as the latecomer released her, "You're late."

Clairy pouted her pillowy Latina lips, "Not my fault! I was just checking out-"

"Enough," Ginny interrupted, holding a hand up to stop her, melodramatically, "You poor, lovesick creature."

Clairy stepped off to the side, and Ginny called out to the kiddies, "Ten minutes! I need all of the luggage in your respective buses and all business attended to by-" she checked her watch, "9:12." She watched the kids scatter, the youngest ones to the Hillside cabins, and the oldest to the Lakeshore cabins.

"They are so hot," Clairy whispered, referring to the counselors across the road from her cabin, as she passed Ginny and ran off to her golf cart to speed to her cabin and pick up some kids.

Ginny smiled wryly at her partner, "I'm sure _you'd_ think that," she shouted back.

Clairy stuck out her tongue in reply.

Ginny sighed, and turned to hop into her own golf cart. But someone was already there. "Mel!"

The girl looked up between pale blonde bangs with wide, innocent eyes.

"Nice try, get out."

"Please?" she pouted, holding tighter to the steering wheel.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please please please please _pleeeease?_"

"No, never, absolutely not."

Mel scowled and jumped off. "Party pooper," she murmured.

"Fine!" Ginny relented, smirking, "But you're in the back." She jerked a thumb to the trunk of the cart.

Mel smirked back and shrugged, as she climbed back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**--**

"_QUIET!_" Ginny yelled over the noisy bus.

The sound lowered to a dull roar.

Ginny pulled out a paper and braced herself against a bus bench as the bus rumbled along the rickety dirt road. "Melissa Anders."

Mel raised a hand and quickly went back to her iPod.

"Shane Barym... oh - Teddy Bear."

"Present and perfect!" A boy with messy brown hair waved his hand and then winked at an Asian girl across the aisle, who looked at him with disgust and turned back to her friend.

"Dame Brance."

"Here," Damien raised his hand and then lowered it and ran it through his black wavy hair, adjusting a silver stud in his left earlobe.

"Austin Deston."

The little blonde boy yelled out an answer, poking the boy next to him when his name was called.

"Jeremy Eggreston."

Jeremy poked Austin back, and yelled out, "Here, Mizz G!"

"Please don't call me that, Jerr, it makes me feel old."

"You _are_ old," came a murmur from the middle of the bus.

There were some catcalls at the heckler, and jeers, as Ginny thought indignantly, *_Little midget, I'm only 18!_* But she called off his name, anyway, sighing as she read it off. "Mitch Fuller."

She glared at the kid as he raised a hand and scowled at her, "Here. Though I detest it."

"Drama Queen - Gin is the best that _I_ ever got!" Mel muttered, viciously.

"Shush, Mel, he's just an insufferable little b-"

"Billionaire, I know," Mell rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I think I meant the other B-word," she winked at Mel as other kids yelled such calls as "Diss!" and "Burned!"

"Nicholas Geston?"

Nick bobbed up and brushed his long, sandy blonde hair out of his perfectly blue eyes, "Here, Ginny."

Ginny could have sworn she heard a few heavy sighs of longing from about half of the girls, as he went back to his portable DVD player. "Jamie Grandt."

A freckly hand shot up from the lanky boy near the back. He scratched his caramel colored head, "President!" He grinned.

Ginny ignored the comment. "Jesse Hest."

The skater lifted a hand up to perch on his beanied head, over his dark chocolate brown curls and brownie eyes, "Here."

The other half of the girls sighed at the nearly-14-year-old heartthrob as Ginny moved on. "Jenny Krakus."

The girl next to the Asian girl raised her perfectly manicured hand and quickly stifled her giggles, "He- here!" She stuttered out, blushing as she glanced at Nick, who was silently cheering on his favorite soccer team in his well-watched finals movie.

"Sara Lists."

"Present," came the reply from the chubby brunette in the front section of the bus. She adjusted her headphones and continued listening to her favorite R&B CD.

"Kimi - Kimberly Moran."

"Huh?" The girl looked up from her notebook; the perfect picture of a dumb blonde.

"Just attendance, Kimi!" Came a few voices.

"Oh... sorry," the girl looked down again.

"Lilian Morgan."

The Asian girl raised a hand delicately, until Ginny checked her off, then gently smoothed her perfectly straight black and pink hair.

"Hey Lils," Teddy Bear winked.

"Shut. Up. Freak." Was her reply, not even glancing up from a careful inspection of her flawless nails.

"You! Prep! Shaddup," Ginny growled at the girl - one of her least favorite kids.

"Are you calling _me_ a prep, miss rodent?" Came the saucy reply.

"Don;t think I've never heard _that_ before?" Ginny clucked her tongue, "So un-original," she muttered before dismissing it, and moving on to the next name. "Lisa Parker - Oh - mini me!"

"Hey, Gin!" The redhead smiled a freckly grin almost identical to Ginny's own.

"Hey Mn'M!" Ginny replied, matching the grin, and looking back to her list. "Emily Preston." No answer. "Step?"

"Here," the tough-looking African American girl crossed her arms, "You _know_ I'll only answer to Step here."

"Whatever. Step." She glanced back down at the list. "Base? Brianna Stenton?"

The short Asian girl bounced up to stand on top of her seat, sending her pigtils flopping under her backwards baseball cap, "Hi!" She called out.

"Sit down!" Ginny yelled, motioning frantically downward. Once the girl had taken her seat, Ginny looked to the last name on her list, "And... Kelly Thompson,"

"Here," the auburn-haired beauty flipped her silky tresses over her shoulder. At only 12, she was already a boy magnet.

"_OKAY?_" Ginny yelled to all of the bus.

"_OKAY!_" The kids yelled back.

Ginny felt the buzzing in her pocket that meant her cell phone was receiving a call. "Howla?" she answered.

"Ellie's missing, our bus is turning around, and we might be late," came Clairy's voice, severely lowered in lack of happy-hyperness.

"Suxxorz," Ginny replied.

"Meet you there."

"See ya later-"

"Alligator!" They hung up.

"Ok; Clairy's bus is going back, but they'll meet us there, got it?" The bus was already back to its average clamor, and no one answered. Ginny shrugged and sat down again. She was exhausted. She remembered when she had first learned about Camp Krouse.

--

_Ginny ran downstairs, her first summer out of school and more excited than ever. Her mother grabbed her and shoved some mail into her arms as she ran back upstairs._

_"Junk, junk, jun- ooh!"_

_The brochure was for a new kids' summer camp not a little far off in Pennsylvania, in the United States. She was about to trash it before she realized their main attraction: FREE._

_She took a closer look. Apparently, the camp was low on counselors who could help with the kids. The camp was for basic muggle things with sports, arts, technology, and other recreational activities and some magic thrown in with lessons and games and such. The job paid well, if you paid your own portkey, but it was still an average amount for a summer job._

_So, she decided to look into it._

--

_"So, you would like to be a counselor here?" Asked Nigel, the camp director._

_"Yes, I would," said Ginny, putting on her best smile for the sandy blonde Aussie._

_And so the interview began, and he asked her about her experiences in magic, and experiences with kids, and on and on. And then she met Mel._

_"Hey, Nigel!" The perky pale blonde climbed in through the window and landed happily next to the director's desk._

_"Hello, Melissa," he smiled back._

_"I was wondering... if I could be upped to a CIT?" She asked, hopefully, using the common term for counselor in training._

_"No, sorry Mel." Nigel smiled, sympathetically, "Not till you're 16."_

_Mel's face fell, and she glared at him for a second before shrugging it off and seemingly vaulting out of the window._

_"Hey!" Ginny called after her, "Be nicer to your elders, midget!"_

_Nigel smiled widely, "You're hired."_

--

That had to be the worst decision of her life. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**-**

Ginny picked up the cell phone as she heard it buzz again.

"About time!" Clairy sounded far less sad than she had earlier, "You'll never guess what I just did for you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What? What did you do for _me_, miss selfish?"

Clairy scoffed, "That hurts, Ginny, really," she giggled, shrugging it off, "Well, _I_ just got permission from Nigel to grab a couple other counselors to keep the kids in line on this trip. And guess who I grabbed?" she squealed.

"Oh, I can guess."

"I got them!" Clairy rejoiced like a child, and lowered her voice, conspiratorially, "And at the moment they're helping pack all the stuff into the bus," she added, "That tennis instructor is _hot_."

Ginny racked her mind for which one was the tennis instructor. Ah, yes, the blonde. "He yells too much," she pointed out, with a 'meh,' "Who else did you get?"

Clairy's voice had the audible quality of an eye roll, "Yes, he _yells_, because he's _serious_ about coaching! And the other one I got was whats-his-face-"

"Do you know _either_ of their names?" Ginny asked, amused by her friend's boy craziness.

Clairy paused, and Ginny knew the answer without her having to say anything, "It's the rock band drummer guy - y'know, with the tattoos - I think his name is... Josh?"

Ginny laughed at her friend, "You mean Joze?" She asked, thinking of the tattooed brunette with a quirk to her eyebrow.

"Yeah, him." Clairy agreed, eagerly, "And they're _both_ coming! Bringing a few more boys, too! Campers, though, so not as fun."

"Pedophile," Ginny teased.

"Am not!" Clairy answered, though she knew her friend was joking, "Anyway, it's just like four more boys - they've already integrated into the group." It was quite clear to Ginny that Clairy hadn't bothered to learn _their_ names, either. Not to be rude, but Ginny had always though of herself as the superior counselor in terms of her connection to the campers.

"What time should we expect you?" Ginny asked, pushing the guilt-causing thoughts out of her mind.

There was a pause as Clairy checked her watch. "Tennis guy is going to head out now with his boys, he says he'll probably pass you on the way there-"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Very competitive, isn't he?"

"-And Joze and I will probably get there about an hour after you. Maybe two."

Nodding, Ginny checked her watch. "Sounds good."

On Clairy's end, Ginny heard a muffled shout of, "Frankie! Out of the trunk!"

That would Francesca Hill - one of the most adventurous eleven year olds Ginny had ever met - apart from herself, of course. Ginny laughed, "I'll talk to you later," she hung up, chuckling to herself.

"What was that about?" Mel asked, and Ginny jumped, turning around.

"Christ, Mel, when did you get up here?" She asked, shaking her head angrily.

Mel shrugged, "What was that about?" She repeated.

"Some more people are joining our little excursion," Ginny explained.

"Who's competitive?" Mel asked, inquisitively.

Ginny scowled at her, "No one. It's none of your business." She had the urge to stick her tongue out at the camper, but held back.

"Fine, don't tell me." Mel scowled back, slumping in the seat behind Ginny.

---

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it's short, I know - but I'm working on writing the next bit (yes, interaction between Draco and Ginny) Draco may seem OOC, but I'm kind of coming up with this now, based on what I'd thought about years and years ago, so forgive me. Also, keep in mind, Draco is no where near his home and parents, and he's in a place where he won't get any respect from anyone just because of his family, so he's gained it other ways. More friendly ways. =D

Review thanks to _.xx_


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour or two of having to sit in the freakishly shaking bus, with Mel kicking her seat angrily from behind, the site of the camping area was within view. As they pulled in, Ginny whispered the news of the new arrivals to Mel, who seemed to forgive her a bit.

Ginny ordered the kids to grab their stuff - and only _their_ stuff - from the trunk before hastily ushering all of the kids off of the bus. She twisted her lips wryly as she realized Clairy's source had been correct: someone _had_ beaten them there. "Hey, Blondie, care to help with unloading the bus?" She called to where the blonde tennis coach stood in a huddled circle with his four campers, lounging against the white van they'd taken.

He looked up, and Ginny thought for a second that she recognized him, then shook that off. Just cause he was British, as she'd pointed out to Clairy multiple times, did _not_ mean that she automatically knew him. Besides, he was older than her, so he'd probably graduated years before her, if he even _went_ to Hogwarts. "What's up, Ginger?" Even his voice sounded somewhat familiar... but Ginny convinced herself she was just a little homesick for a familiar accent.

She ignored the name, deciding if her parents called her that, she wouldn't mind being called it at camp. "Supplies in the trunk," she jerked a finger at the bus she'd just exited, "Would you and your boys mind helping get it to the camp site?"

The counselor motioned to two of his boys, "Bull, Frontman - help the pretty lady out," he shot a wink at Ginny, who's eyebrows shot up. But the two he'd motioned to jogged over to the bus to help carry a couple of tents, while the other two, younger, took their counselor's pointed gaze and grabbed another tent, following the path that went into some trees away from the gravel parking lot.

Ginny grabbed her own bag from the trunk, and struggled to sling the tent bag over her shoulder.

"I've got it," the blonde grabbed the bag, and Ginny slipped out of it, instead taking the enchanted cooler in one hand.

"Thanks," she nodded to him, that nagging feeling back in her head again as she caught his pale grey eyes with her dark brown ones. "Which way to the pitch?"

He smiled - almost half a smirk - and guided her on to the path his boys had taken before. "It's rather small - but as long as these are nice magical tents we shouldn't have to worry," he commented as they emerged into a shady grove of dark mulched dirt, where there were already some piles of camp gear.

Ginny shot him a look - that smirk tugged at something in her memory - and chided herself. Every time she heard a Brit, she couldn't just assume she knew them. He, apparently, didn't need to argue, as he hadn't even asked her name. Not that she was all that excited to give it to him. Weasley was a well-enough known name, especially with the connotations of Harry Potter, that she would ruin any trace of anonymity she had. "Nigel said we'd be going sparse - they're magical, but not much," she commented, "And we're supposed to be putting them up by hand, too." She didn't hide the groan in her voice.

He laughed, "Well - what do you expect?" He glanced to his boys, who had already begun attempting to pitch their tent while Ginny's campers began to trickle in, and there was a look of... what was it? A self-mocking laughter and a pride, she supposed. Not in himself, though, in his campers. "I expect it'll all be fine."

"You've got some faith." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, pushing the recognition out of her head, and still smiling.

He laughed, though Ginny didn't see what was so funny, "Let's hope it's not bad." He chuckled, and upturned the bag of tent gear, starting work on sorting out each of the parts. "Care to help, Ginger?"

Ginny shrugged, and smiled, crouching beside him to look at the directions, "My family's camped before," she told him, quickly sorting out the long rods from the short, and placing them in their respective piles, thankful for her trip to see Charlie as much as her family's traumatic camping experiences the summer before her third year at Hogwarts and the summer after her sixth. None had been especially enjoyable - despite what she'd assured her parents. She just never felt quite at home when camping. Or, maybe, she felt just _too_ at home, with brothers constantly barging in on her.

Within minutes, they had begun to set up the tent, a friendly dynamic passing between them in the silence, still anonymous to each other.

"What's the schedule for tonight, d'you know?" He asked as she handed him the next rod, holding up one side of the tent as he knocked the rod into the ground, holding the other side into place.

Ginny brushed off her hands, "I expect we get them all settled in their tents - once Clairy and Joze get here - and then we'll do an ice breaker. You know, the usual beginning dynamic," she laughed, lightly, rolling her eyes. No one really enjoyed ice breakers.

He checked his watch, "Well, we can expect them within the hour, I think," he told her, setting up more rods and pegs as Ginny watched, ready to hand him whatever he needed next.

She nodded, checking her own watch.

A few minutes later, the tent was set, and Ginny happily chose her room (the counselors' tent was apparently larger than the campers'), and placed her little overnight bag beside the hammock-like bed, stretching out for a quick nap, trusting her colleague to wake her once Clairy and Joze arrived - and knowing her campers wouldn't have a problem barging in on her before then, if they needed anything. Little buggers.


End file.
